<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent All These Years by Janieohio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414559">Silent All These Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio'>Janieohio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quidditch League Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hogwarts Era, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Professors, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charity Burbage was once fooled by a pretty face and unfortunately learned the evil that lurked beneath. When that same man returns to teach DADA, she may have no proof and only partial memories, but she knows it's up to her to protect those who can't protect themselves. She's no longer a victim. Please read warning in Author's Note.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quidditch League Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent All These Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note the Archive warning and tags on this one. There are multiple references to past and present sexual assault. Nothing is specified, no details are given, but the acts are clearly implied.</p><p>This was my Round 5 entry for the Quidditch League Fanfic competition over on FFnet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Charity Burbage sits at the Sorting Feast, watching the new DADA professor out of the side of her eye. He spends his time smiling at the children, laughing with Hagrid, and—she tries not to gag thinking about it—winking at some of the female students.</p>
      <p>But Charity isn't fooled. She knows what the man is like. She knows what he's capable of—she just has no proof. She's <em>never</em> had any proof. Not from the moment he coaxed her into the Prefects' Bathroom in her sixth year, not from the time he cornered her outside the Transfiguration classroom, and certainly not from the time she can't seem to quite remember, but when she found herself in pain and disarray in the Astronomy Tower.</p>
      <p>It's taken her years to learn to live with her trauma, especially as she can only remember bits and pieces of it. But she <em>had</em>, and she'd returned to Hogwarts to teach and to face her demons.</p>
      <p>She'd just never expected the demon himself to be here. Dumbledore can do nothing without proof, as the Board of Governors has hired Lockhart and are keen on keeping him on staff.</p>
      <p>She'd make sure he understood that he was on her turf now. She was no longer an inexperienced girl, hopeful to impress the handsome, seventh-year boy.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Charity waits and watches throughout the first week of classes. She listens, and she observes, and after a few days, she begins to hear rumours.</p>
      <p>"Professor Burbage, Professor Lockhart is <em>so</em> dreamy. He said he went to school with you when you were young. What was he like?"</p>
      <p>She pauses, looking at the sweet, fourth-year Ravenclaw girl begging for information. "I don't remember," she says to the girl, cringing inside at the kernel of truth in the statement.</p>
      <p>"Oh," the girl says, downcast. "He's said he'd be willing to tutor me if I had problems. Do you think I should take him up on that?"</p>
      <p>Something in Charity screams, but she maintains her outward appearance of calm. "Do any of your other Professors offer that, dear?"</p>
      <p>The girl cocks her head, thinking. "Not individually, no. They do help set up study groups, though."</p>
      <p>Charity nods. "Perhaps Professor Lockhart just doesn't understand how it's done yet. Why don't you set up a study group and then invite him to attend instead? That way, you won't embarrass him for not knowing."</p>
      <p>The girl nods eagerly. "Thanks, Professor! That's a great idea!"</p>
      <p>Charity watches her retreat to her group of friends and realises that she's waited long enough. It's time to act.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Standing in the corridor outside the DADA classroom, Charity steadies herself. <em>Circe</em>, she wishes she didn't have to do this, but she must. It's up to her to take care of her students since nobody else evidently will.</p>
      <p>She knocks, opening the door without hesitation. "Professor Lockhart," she begins, then freezes. Her stomach drops at the scene in front of her, her scalp seemingly on fire as fear rushes through her body.</p>
      <p>"Professor Burbage," the man croons in a seductive voice as he begins to stand. "How lovely of you to join us."</p>
      <p>Charity has only a moment to react, but she came prepared. Her wand already drawn, she stuns the man, his blond hair flopping ridiculously as he hits the floor.</p>
      <p>She rushes the rest of the way into the room and approaches the fifth-year Hufflepuff girl sitting on the Professor's desk, confused.</p>
      <p>"Professor?" the girl asks. "What's going on? Why did you stun Professor Lockhart?"</p>
      <p>"Cecilia, can you tell me what happened just now? Please, whatever it is, you won't be in trouble, and I'll take care of it."</p>
      <p>The girl blinks slowly. "I, uh, don't know? Professor Lockhart was going to help me with my shield spells. He had me sit on the desk so I could better watch his form and not be in the way, but then he came over and started talking to me and asking me about my boyfriend. He sat down next to me and I had to scoot over because he was a little too close, then you came and in and stunned him." Cecilia sounds slightly hysterical on the last bit, and Charity heaves a little sigh of relief.</p>
      <p>She just wants one final confirmation. "Cecilia, what time did you come up here tonight?"</p>
      <p>"What?" Cecilia furrows her brow at the question. "I just told you I've only been here a few minutes. I came up directly after dinner, so I guess about seven?"</p>
      <p>Something stabs at Charity, and she takes a deep breath. It's now eight-thirty. "CiCi," Charity says quietly, using the nickname she'd heard the other students call the girl. "Would you go to Madame Pomfrey for a checkup, please? Tell her you can't remember the last ninety minutes, and that I sent you."</p>
      <p>"Ninety minutes!" Cecilia shrieks, scrambling for her watch. "What? But I—"</p>
      <p>"Madame Pomfrey will help you. She'll check you over to make sure you didn't hit your head or anything, okay?"</p>
      <p>The girl nods numbly. "Yes, Professor." She stands and nearly stumbles, then makes her way to the door. With the Hospital Wing not far off, Charity feels sure the girl will make it fine. She'll check up on her when she's done here.</p>
      <p>She turns back to the man crumpled on the floor. Man. <em>The Demon</em>.</p>
      <p>She'd wondered if he'd changed, but she should've known better. People like him don't really change over time; they just fully realise their potential for cruelty. But <em>she</em>, she had changed, and it was time he knew it.</p>
      <p>Charity points her cedar and unicorn hair wand at Lockhart and levitates him into a chair, securing him with conjured ropes. She takes a deep, calming breath, pushing away her nerves and fear—she <em>must</em> do this—and murmurs, "<em>Rennervate.</em>"</p>
      <p>Lockhart slowly sits up, adjusting, then gives Charity one of his most charming smiles, one she'd seen on the cover of Witch Weekly many times. She'd stopped reading that periodical.</p>
      <p>"I'm afraid there's been some sort of misunderstanding, Charity. It's lovely to see you again, by the way. It's a shame that we haven't had the opportunity to talk before now."</p>
      <p>His voice crawls over her skin like spiders, and she's nauseated. She makes sure to show none of what she's feeling, however.</p>
      <p>"Lockhart," she says in a low voice, then leans back against his desk, hoping to use the height advantage of the situation to her benefit. "You may have fooled the Board of Governors, but you can't fool me. I <em>know</em> you."</p>
      <p>He laughs pleasantly. "Of course, you know me, dear girl. Why, we always had a lovely time together, didn't we?"</p>
      <p><em>Don't gag. Don't let him see you weak. </em>"Gilderoy," she begins again. "I've been watching you. It appears you finally perfected your memory charm. Poor Cecilia seems to have lost ninety minutes of her evening. What <em>could</em> have happened?"</p>
      <p>"Memory charm? Oh, no, my dear, I've no idea what you're speaking of. I've always been dreadful at those. Ninety-minutes, you say? Not possible. She was only here a few minutes. She must have been mistaken at what time she arrived." His slimy smile looks earnest, and she knows others would be enchanted by the man, believing every word. Then his clear blue eyes darken. "And you won't be able to prove otherwise."</p>
      <p>She hears a growl escape her lips, then approaches him slowly. "You will leave these students alone. You will leave the other teachers alone. You will leave the bloody <em>house-elves</em> alone because honestly, I'm not sure I want to know how far down your depravity might sink."</p>
      <p>"Charity, Charity, Charity," Lockhart says in a sing-song voice, "you have no power here. You're just the Muggle Studies professor, and half of the students don't even know you." He pauses and smiles broadly. "You're <em>nothing</em>, just…like…always."</p>
      <p>Strangely enough, that response calms her. She stops and looks at him, secure that her next move is the best course of action.</p>
      <p>Pointing her wand at him, he blinks and begins to stutter. "Charity. <em>Professor,</em> you can't hurt a fellow teacher. What would Dumbledore say?"</p>
      <p>She tries her best to mimic one of his smiles and feels she must be doing a good job of it as he cringes and tries to shrink back—though of course, the ropes on the chair don't really let him move.</p>
      <p>"Don't worry, Gilderoy. I won't hurt you. You just won't be able to get <em>up</em> to any more trouble, and every time you're tempted, you'll be extremely—how should I put it?—<em>uncomfortable</em>." His face blanches as her meaning sinks in; she raises a single eyebrow and tags on the only words she can remember from that night on the Astronomy Tower. "Besides, you won't remember a thing."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Finis</em> </strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Competition Information:<br/>Theme: Write about someone who acts charming to cover up the darkness within.<br/>Prompts: [setting] a classroom, [emotion] fear, [quote] "None of us really changes over time. We only become more fully what we are."- Lestat de Lioncourt, Interview With a Vampire</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>